


Every Klance Fanfic in One Chapter (Season 7 Version)

by OwlPippin



Series: Every Ship In One Fanfic [8]
Category: Voltron: Defenders of Tomorrow, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A co worker saw me writing this so I hope you're all happy cuz I'm gonna quit my job now, Intentionally Bad, M/M, bad, klance, leakira - Freeform, no offense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlPippin/pseuds/OwlPippin
Summary: Just gays in space that aren't in space anymore.





	Every Klance Fanfic in One Chapter (Season 7 Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the one really long tag I have is true. One of my co-workers walked up behind me and started reading it out loud. So I'm just gonna go fuckin Yeet myself into the void. 
> 
> I mean no offense to anyone who writes fics with a similar plot line to this or to anyone who ships KLance. This was just a new version of of my original parody fic 'Every Klance Fanfic in One Chapter'. Please enjoy!

Aigh’t, so last time we left these gays in space they were Quiznaking on the counter. This was like, five seasons ago, so here’s an update on these disaster gays. 

Okay so these Bitches are on earth now and like, shit is going DOWN! 

Anyway so Krolia was walking around the Garrison and wanted to talk to her half texan, half Furry son. Only to realize far too late that he was doing some K I N K Y ass shi* with Lance and James. Yup. Threesome.Then she like, screeched hella loud that whole Garrison heard. She just kinda went in there, grabbed her son and YEETed him out of the sex pile. 

“Keith Yorak Kogane, I did NOT raise you-” She said. 

“Not raise me to what?” Our friendly neighborhood Emo Furry Texan asked. 

“No, that’s it. I didn’t raise you.”

“Oh. Well duh.”

While this was going on, Keith was still naked and rock hard while lance just covered himself up and screamed like Finn on Adventure time. James just crawled out of the window scared of the large purple lady. Meanwhile, on the other side of the Garrison, Akira and Leandro were, well, basically just hitting on each other. Because I guess this is the new KLance. 

So Leandro was j chillin in a hot tub while still wearing his stupid turtle neck while Akira was sharpening his knife. And that's all you’re getting. No more Leakira. 

Back to KLance. 

So after Krolia finally left, Lance and Keith got dressed and went to visit Shiro. Shiro didn’t even see them when he said: “Go shower, you both smell like Quiznak.”

I’m sorry no. Shiro’s been through too much to just say Quiznak. 

“Go shower, you both smell like Fuck.”

Insert a gasp in gay and a gasp in spanish here. Then they go shower and Hunk and Pidge and Allura and Coran are no where near any of this Quiznakking stuff because they are not sinning. However the next day Leifsdottir, the really cute Autistic girl that I love, notices the shower is broken and realizes someone was Quiznakking in there. 

“But that’s where people go to get clean, nasty ass hoes,” she said. 

Anyway there we go, goodbye, the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll write a final update based on Season 8 of Voltron after it airs, so look forward to that if you've enjoyed my parody fics! 
> 
> If you've read way too many fics with the same plot line, leave a comment and I may just write a parody fic for you! 
> 
> FORM VOLTRON!


End file.
